Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting digital signals between a higher-ranking station and one or more subordinate stations.
The signal transit times in different transmission devices are not constant. For example, where the transmission devices are wireline connections, the signal transit times are very highly dependent on the length of the transmission line. When various pieces of equipment with different lengths of transmission lines are used simultaneously, it is necessary to compensate for the different line transit times of each system. Those problems arise particularly in applications using radio-in-the-loop (RITL) and in systems with cordless telephone sets on the DECT standard. Transit time differences have been compensated for heretofore by discrete solutions.